


It's Routine

by cutthechitchatandbegone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthechitchatandbegone/pseuds/cutthechitchatandbegone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is forced to get a routine physical. He is not exactly pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour, so please be mindful of that. I'm very proud of it, though. :) Please, also, if you read it, give a review or something so I know how I did. :) (if the spacing isn't right, please forgive me - I wrote this at midnight and spaced it as an afterthought)

It was four o'clock, on the dot. Hannibal opened the door to his makeshift waiting room, pleased to see that Will was waiting there. He'd been expecting him, but wasn't sure if he was actually going to show up. “Come in, Will.” Hannibal said, a soft smile on his lips as he made a grand gesture for Will to come in. “It's good to see you.”

 

“I wish I could say the same.” Will murmured under his breath as he stepped inside Hannibal's grand office.

 

“I am sorry the circumstances are what they are,” He offered. “But as you understand, it is a necessity if you wish to continue working.”

 

Will sighed. He knew that all too well. Jack had been on him to see a doctor for months, now. Finally, it had gotten to the point where Jack threatened suspension. It would never happen, of course. Will was far too valuable. He should have known that. “Can we get this over with?” He asked, slightly frustrated.

 

“Of course.” He gave another smile, gesturing for the other man to follow him. “I've set up the spare room just for this.”

 

“Oh, good.” Will's voice dripped with sarcasm as he followed Dr. Lecter to his spare room, like a man being led to execution.

 

“I understand that you are uncomfortable, Will, but I am your friend.” Said Hannibal, closing the door behind them. “There is no one but us, and I will not harm you.” He paused, gesturing at the couch in the corner of the room. “Please, have a seat and we'll get started immediately.”

The room was a small one, but very neat and tidy. The long couch, a desk and chair, and shelves and shelves worth of books. What Will didn't see was hidden behind Hannibal's desk - his medical bag. A few small, non-threatening items were placed atop the desk, and Hannibal picked one of them up. He already had his stethoscope around his neck, which in itself made Will uncomfortable. “Would you please take off your jacket, Will?” He asked as he unwrapped the sphygmomanometer from itself.

 

Will grunted, taking off his jacket and folding it as precisely as possible, trying to take up as much time as he could. Finally, he held out his arm.

 

Hannibal wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Will's upper arm and gave him a gentle smile. “Just relax, Will.” He said, pressing his stethoscope to the crease of Will's arm.

 

It only took a moment to get an accurate reading and Hannibal tutted. “Your blood pressure is a bit high, but I will attribute that to your nerves.” He placed the blood pressure cuff back on the desk – he would deal with it later. “I'm going to listen to your heart now.” He knelt down and took his stethoscope in his one slender hand and pressed it to Will's chest. The _lubb dubb_ sound in Will's chest was rapid, but otherwise sounded fine. “Take a deep breath for me.” Will did. “And again.” He took his stethoscope off and placed it around his neck again. “You'll be glad to know that your heart is quite healthy.” He said.

 

“Great. Now am I finished?” He knew he wasn't, but he also knew it was worth a try. Fuck Jack Crawford for making him do this.

 

“I'm afraid not.” He grabbed an otoscope from its place on the desk and knelt down again, making it so he was eye level with Will. He checked both of his patient's ears, his nose, and his throat, all of which the doctor deemed fine. He grabbed yet another item, and Will wondered if the torture would end.

“Under your tongue, please.” Hannibal said, holding out a digital thermometer.

 

Will flushed, feeling much like a child. He wanted to protest and say that he could do it himself, but he knew Hannibal would stop him. So he merely opened his mouth, allowing Hannibal to place the thermometer under his tongue.

 

“98.6.” Hannibal declared, disposing of the plastic covering. “I'm going to step out for a moment. If you would, please, undress down to your underwear, then we can continue with the exam.”

 

Will's eyes widened, and he immediately shook his head. “N-no, no. No. No, I didn't sign up for that.”

 

Hannibal gave a calm, gentle look, “Will, there is no one here but me. You will be fine. I have already promised not to harm you. I just need to examine your chest and back. It will take no more than five minutes.” Before Will could protest, Hannibal stepped out of the room and shut the door.

 

Will frowned, running a hand through his curly hair. He had half a mind to say fuck it all and leave... but then, he knew he wouldn't be allowed back in the field. So with that thought in mind, he slowly took off his white shirt, folding it and placing it atop his jacket. He toed out of his shoes and undid his belt, taking off his pants, folding them and putting them with the other clothes. He stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Should he sit down, or was that weird?

 

A moment later, Dr. Lecter knocked on the door. “Are you ready, Will?” He asked, standing on the opposite side, quite patient.

 

“Y-yeah.” Will said, quickly sitting on his folded clothes.

 

Hannibal took in the sight, but was unaffected. He was accustomed to all different kinds of people. “Please, Will, lie down on your back.”

 

Will's discomfort radiated. He shifted slightly and laid down on his back, letting his arms rest at his side. He felt so exposed.

 

“I'm going to palpate your belly.” Hannibal said, just before he pressed on Will's lower abdomen. “Any discomfort?”

 

“Only the obvious.”

 

Hannibal didn't understand, or perhaps he was playing dumb. “What obvious discomfort is that, Will?” He asked, moving his hands a bit.

 

“I'm naked, Dr. Lecter, and you are touching me. I am very uncomfortable.”

 

“Ah. For that, I apologize. But there is no way around it, unfortunately. I will be done momentarily.” And he didn't lie. He finished a few seconds later, patting Will's shoulder. “If you would stand for me, please, and face the wall.”

 

Will did, clasping his hands in front of him out of self-consciousness.

 

“I'm going to check your spine for any deviations.” He started up at the nape of Will's neck and ran his hand down the other man's spine, all the way down to his coccyx. Will jumped forward, surprised. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You may redress.” He said, ducking out of the room for another moment.

 

Will was all too eager to redress, even putting his jacket on to make sure that Dr. Lecter could do him no more harm, and he sat back on the couch when he finished.

 

A knock came at the door again, this time, though, it took Dr. Lecter considerably longer to knock.

 

“Come in.”

 

Hannibal opened the door, balancing a tray on his hip. He frowned when he saw Will in his jacket. “I need to draw blood, Will, before the examination is complete. In addition, I have a few questions for you.”

 

Will was entirely displeased. He'd gotten through an exam half-naked, but he was not about to let Dr. Lecter stick him with a needle. “No, you can't.”

 

“Why is that, Will?”

 

“Because... I-I...”

 

“Will, you've come this far, please just let me conclude my work.” He placed the tray on the desk, standing in front of it so Will wouldn't see what all was on it. He didn't demand that Will submit to it, but he knew he would, eventually.

 

Frowning, Will sighed and took off his jacket.

 

_I hadn't thought it would be so easy,_ Hannibal thought. “Please roll up your sleeve for me.” He turned around and snapped on a pair of blue gloves. He prepared everything, then moved slowly over to Will, not wanting to startle him. “I'm just going to tie this tourniquet around your arm.” He said, going step-by-step through what he was doing, as though it would make the process any better. “Please relax, Will.” He said gently, stepping back over to the desk. He quickly cleaned off Will's arm using an aseptic technique, then he grabbed the needle and three empty vials, smiling at his patient and friend. “This will be over in no time.” He knelt down once more, holding the back of Will's arm to steady it. “One, two, three.” He slid the needle in, piercing Will's pale skin and eliciting a yelp from the other man. “There. Just breathe. That's it.” He said, sliding a vial on to the other end of the needle.

 

Will panted, feeling lightheaded already. He looked at the wall, staring blankly. “Dr. Lecter, I-I don't feel good.” He whimpered.

 

Hannibal switched to the second, then the third vial quickly and looked up at Will after he slid the needle back out, disposing of it. “I'm finished, Will. Why don't you just sit there for a moment and rest while I put everything away?”

 

“No, I-I want to get home.” He said, beginning to stand. Wow, he was dizzy.

 

“Nonsense.” A firm hand on Will's shoulder had him down again. “You stay there and rest while I finish, and then I will cook us up something to eat.” Hannibal picked up the tray and headed for the door. Then he remembered, “I meant to ask you, Will... Have you had a flu shot this year?” 


End file.
